Chocolate Cake
by Lov3Less
Summary: A special day for Mukuro but Chrome's not around. When she's back to Kokuyo land, Mukuro saw she's been kiss by Hibari and threaten to kill him for kissing his lovely Nagi.


"Nagi… Nagi, where are you?" said Mukuro as he search around Kokuro lands for Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama, Chrome probably has gone out with her friends from Namimori," said Chikusa.

"WHAT! Do you know where had she gone to?"

"I'm afraid not," said Chikusa as he push up his glasses.

"How could you… Out of all the days, how could you spend your time with your friends today… Don't you remember today's special occasion…" said Mukuro sobbing and drawing circles on the floor with his index finger at a corner of the room.

Meanwhile at Namimori, a girl with purple pineapple hair style is seeing looking around while carrying an Eco bag full of chocolate before bumping into someone. "Sorry," she apologizes as she bows her head.

"…"

As the person silently stood in front of her, she lift up her head and shocked to see the person. She quickly bows her head further and apologizes, as the one she bumped into was Hibari Kyouya. Chrome thought she surely get beaten by him, but he just stares at her.

"Um… Kumo-san, did I hurt you somewhere when I bumped into you just now?" she asked as he did not bite her for bumping to him, which she felt unusual.

"You… Why are you here? Is it to buy all the chocolate sold here?" he asks as he looks at her bag.

"Oh, this… Um… I was actually planning to use these to make a chocolate cake at Kyoko's house but… apparently she went to see her brother's competition," said Chrome.

"Hm… I can offer you a place to make the cake but with conditions," said Hibari.

"Really!? Thank you so much, Kumo-san," said Chrome smiling happily which make Hibari blushes slightly.

He coughed and said, "First, you must call me by my name. Secondly, I want you to make a cake for Hibird."

"Then, may I call you Kyouya-san?"

"Drop the –san."

"Ok. Kyouya, so what cake do you want me to make for Hibird?"

"Chocolate cake will do, since you're planning to make one," said Hibari as he took her bag.

"Thank you."

"Follow me."

Chrome quickly follow after Hibari, smiling. She never thought he would help her to carry her bag, as she always he's a person who will only beat people who broke his rule of peace or for crowding around him. Soon, they reach at the Namimori Middle School, and enter one of the cooking classes at the second floor.

"You can use all the ingredients and equipment that is available. Don't worry about breaking the school rule since you got my permission to use this room," said Hibari as left Hibird behind to accompanied Chrome.

After hours of making the cakes, Chrome finally starts to decorate the cakes. One of the cakes decorated with white and normal chocolate stripes on the sides and some writing on the top of the cake, while the one has decorated with chocolate cut out into bird shape and some strawberries on the top and the side with almond flakes.

"Phew… I'm finally done," said Chrome as she wipes her sweat on her forehead.

"Hibari… Hibari," chirp Hibird as he flaps his wings.

"So, you're finally done?" said Hibari as he picks up Hibird and slightly pats on its head.

"Since when you're here, Kyouya?" said Chrome surprised a little to see Hibari standing behind her.

"Just then, when you're decorating the cakes," said Hibari as he glances on the cakes.

"Well, you come just at the right time. This is the cake for Hibird," said Chrome as she took the cake with bird shape chocolate and strawberry. "I hope you and Hibird will like it," she said smiling softly.

"Thanks. Since, it's already late in the evening, I will send you home," said Hibari as he looks at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's ok. I can't bother you to send me back after you have already helped me by letting me use this room."

"If I find it a bother, then I will not offer to send you home. So, just accept it," said Hibari.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, I think that stupid girl has come back. I can smell her scent," said Ken.

As soon as Mukuro heard Chrome finally back, his mood immediately brighten up. "This is for calling my lovely Nagi stupid girl," he said as he hits on Ken's head.

He quickly ran to Kokuyo land entrance. The moment he arrives at the entrance, his face immediately become pale then red when he saw his Nagi was kiss on the cheek by his mortal enemy, Hibari Kyouya.

"Um… Kyouya…" said Chrome blushing. Then, suddenly, a trident flew pass her face and pierce on the wall when Hibari dodge it.

"You… YOU! What did you just do to my Nagi!?" yell Mukuro as he quickly pulls Chrome away from Hibari.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama, you're misunderstanding. There's must be some chocolate smudge on my face, and Kyouya just simply help me wipe it off. But, why did you lick it and not wipe it off with your hands," said Chrome.

"Kufufufu… That's it. I'm going to kill you once and for all," said Mukuro as pulls out the trident.

"That's my line, pineapple bastard," said Hibari who pulls out his tonfas and rush towards Mukuro.

"Stop fighting!" shout Chrome. Both of the men surprised to see her shout at them. "Both you should stop fighting this instance. Mukuro-sama, if you fight with Kyouya, then I will not give you your present," said Chrome.

"But… but…"

"No but," she said as she walks away before turning around, "Kyouya, thank you for your help today and accompanying me home. I will definitely repay you next time."

Mukuro quickly ran at Chrome, abandoning his fights with Hibari, while Hibari stood there as he watches Mukuro chasing after Chrome. He mouth slightly curved up and become even more interested in that girl who is as meek as a lamb but could make Mukuro anxious.

"Nagi… Nagi… I'm sorry. I promise I won't fight with him anymore," said Mukuro as he begs for forgiveness.

"Really… you promised?" said Nagi slightly pouting as she looks at Mukuro.

"Yes, I promised."

 _"… not to fight with him in front of you," mumbled Mukuro._

"Fine, then. Here's your gift," said Chrome as she passes a box tied up with blue ribbon.

Mukuro opens the box and was smiling excitedly when he saw the cake inside. "I thought you have forgotten today's special occasion when I found out you're out with your friends this morning."

"I will never forget today is your birthday, Mukuro-sama. I make it myself so forgive if it doesn't suit your taste."

"Kufufufu… don't be silly. How could something you make doesn't suits my taste. It's delicious. As expected from my lovely Nagi," said Mukuro as he bite directly on the cake.

"I'm glad you like it. I would like to wish you, Happy Birthday, Mukuro-sama. Thanks for always caring me," said Chrome as she blushes and smiles.

* * *

 **Sorry, if the story is a bit rushing and not much on Mukuro even though I wrote this fanfic specially for his birthday. I would also like to apologize for Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome OOC especially Hibari.**

 **p.s./ I do not own KHR or any of the characters.**


End file.
